musical flics
by putyourrecordson
Summary: give me a break, I was bored. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

If only fiction plane

"Watson, I need your assistance!" Sherlock yells from the bottom of the stairs, at 3 in the morning. Lucky Joan isnt asleep yet, thanks to him.

"one minute" she yells back. Sherlock retreats back to the living room and waits for her. She finally comes through the door.

"you took 2 minutes 40 seconds, you lied to me, you said ou werent going to do that anymore" he looks at her.

"you said you werent going to keep me up till 3 in the morning, now what do you want?" she asks

Sherlock stands up and looks down at his feet.

"I need you to dance with me" she is surprised at this. "I mean I need you to teach me" he turns on the music and her favourite song comes on, he then looks up and holds out his hand for her. She takes it with a smile on her face.

She knows its worth staying up for.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Born this way lady ga ga

Watson is upstairs getting ready for ANOTHER date tonight, apparently she needs some 'real world' time. For some reason this upsets Sherlock quite a lot, he doesn't like it when Watson isn't home, it just leaves him to worry about her and what may happen to her. She refused to tell him his name so he can't do a background search, so he is more worried now than ever.

"Sherlock!" she calls for him "can you come up here a minute?" sounding more like a demand than a question. He soon hurry up the stairs and enters her room with knocking, per usual.

He is stunned at her deep blue dress and black heels (I don't know much about shoes). He doesn't want to stare but she seemed to stand out too much, how could he not?

"well, what do you think?" she asks, her hair down and make up beautiful, he can only get out the words.

"were you born that amazing?"


	3. Chapter 3

4. beautiful Christina aguilera

She is completely heart-broken, just sitting there crying on her bed. He wants to help, to make it all better for her, but he doesn't know how. He decides to talk to her, knock knock knock.

"you can come in" she sounds more broken than she feels.

He enters and sits down next to her, they sit there for a moment then he puts an arm around her and pulls her in for a hug, she then starts crying into his shoulder mumbling things like

"it's not fair" "it's all my fault" "im not worth love"

At that point Sherlock quietly whispers to her.

"yes you are Watson, your beautiful in your own way"


	4. Chapter 4

4. beautiful Christina aguilera

She is completely heart-broken, just sitting there crying on her bed. He wants to help, to make it all better for her, but he doesn't know how. He decides to talk to her, knock knock knock.

"you can come in" she sounds more broken than she feels.

He enters and sits down next to her, they sit there for a moment then he puts an arm around her and pulls her in for a hug, she then starts crying into his shoulder mumbling things like

"it's not fair" "it's all my fault" "im not worth love"

At that point Sherlock quietly whispers to her.

"yes you are Watson, your beautiful in your own way"


	5. Chapter 5

5. Disturbia- rhianna

There standing in the club, undercover for a case, with the music pounding in the back ground Sherlock can barely here himself think. That's until Joan pulls him onto the dance floor and his mind completely goes blank at her touch. He doesn't know what to do but it seems as if she has taken the lead, moving together to the beat of the music, know his heart was going at the same rate, and he didn't know what had gotten into him, he hated dancing, why was he so happy? When he asks her why she did that afterwards she simply says

"you can't be undercover in a club and not dance"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Russian roulette Rihanna

Their in an abandoned warehouse, being fired at by there latest suspects. At least they now know who did it, there is only one way out of this, they have to make a run for it, but Joan is scared. Her heart is beating through her chest and she was pretty sure he could see it to. They were going to run at the same time to give the other a better chance of survival, he could only shoot one of them. They go for it.

Once they are out Joan collapsed to the ground, she was hit. He calls an ambulance and begs for her to stay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

7. S.O.S- Rihanna

He was so worried, with her in the hospital not knowing if she was going to make it or not, and worse knowing that it was his fault that she was in here in the first place. He should have made he stay at home, to stay and work on some random cold case. God why was he so worried, she was obviously going to make it, wasn't she?

Please someone help him, S.O.S


	8. Chapter 8

8. Bonfire hearts – james blunt

She was awake, after an hour of surgery she finally woke up. Sherlock was so relived to she her alright, he had been in her room ever since the let him, he may or nay not have said he was her boyfriend. When she woke up he was at her side in a millisecond.

"Watson, are you ok? Does anything hurt?"he needed to know.

"im fine, nothing hurts anymore, how long have I been out?" she asks with concern about the bags under his eyes.

"well counting the hour you spent in surgery, you have been out for about,5 hours. I-I umm, I was really worried about you" he was like a little boy. He held his hand and looked him in the eyes,

"don't worry, im ok now, I didn't need that much, just hope"


	9. Chapter 9

9. Counting stars – one republic

He had dragged her to the roof for some random reason he wouldn't tell her. She was just told to sit in the chair and stay quite. He took out his phone and sent a text , then sat down next to her. She looked at him, but he just nodded to the sky. She looked over to the open air wondering what he was on about, then it started.

The most colourful, beautiful and spectacular fireworks display she had ever seen, it was amazing. At the end she looked over at him, he was already looking at her, he then spoke.

"well what do you think? I did it for you" he sounded insecure.

"I loved it"


	10. Chapter 10

10. Skater boy Avril lavigne

He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious.

He wanted her, secretly she wanted him aswell.

They sit next to each other in awkward silence for some reason. Someone has to say something. He breaks the silence.

"do you mind if I make this feel more awkward than it's actually meant to be?" he asks her.

"liked to see you try" she replies.

"I think I love you" he spits that out quicker than anybody else ever could.

"if you just said what I think you just said then, I love you too" they smile at each other.

Then, he kisses her, and she kisses back.


End file.
